A Triple Dose of Passion
by Shade the Raven
Summary: Songfic feat. Santana & Chad Kroger. When one young fox tries to sort out the loose screws in his mind, he creates something that will influence more than he thought possible. Tailream, with SonAmy and Knuxouge mixed in. R&R and lemme hear your thoughts!


**My first try at a multi-pair, so please be nice. Would love to expand it further depending on what you readers want. As usual, SEGA and respective artists own their respective properties, blahblahblah... Here we go!**

* * *

_**Triple Dose of Passion**_

_By Shade the Raven_

It was a most unusual day in the hills and trees of the Mystic Ruins. Yet, only a character familiar to the scene would be able to place what was missing in the air. The birds sang their songs of summer and celebration and the winds caressed the leaves with no foul intention. It was the odd absence of calamity that was the new visitor to the area. Today, the house and workshop of Miles 'Tails' Prower was silent, no clattering of tools or hissing of torches to be heard. In fact, the young fox was nowhere near them. At the moment, he was perched in a tree, watching the blue skies and the clouds dance throughout his view. For he had encountered the most difficult, most delicate pair of tools ever created. A pad of paper and a pencil. With them he had began to let his mind wander wherever it wished. Tails wasn't entirely sure of what to do with these little thoughts that had defected onto the paper, but then again, he hadn't really been sure about a lot of things in as of recent.

In the six months that had passed since the last battle against Dark Oak and the loss of his heart to Cosmo, the golden-orange kitsune had been through emotional hell and back. Tails had always been cheerful, and never would turn a foul hand to anyone unless he really had no other option. That all changed the moment he had fired that cannon. At first, he was simply broken, inside and out. And it had taken the intervention of most everyone; Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, the Chaotix, even Eggman himself to snap him back into the light. It was a rough transition, but slowly, he was becoming himself again, working on the new Tornado IV, creating all kind of new gadgets and toys for his friends, just being Tails again.

Most of his friends had also moved out and on since then, except for one. Her name was Cream, and she was quite possibly the nicest soul he had ever met. The young tan-furred rabbit was the first one to try and bring Tails out of the darkness by doing what she did best, simply keeping him company. On better days, she would take him to her house where they would tend the garden Cream's mother Vanilla kept, making all kinds of decorations and creations with the flowers that reminded him so much of his beloved Cosmo, or take Cheese to the Chao garden to play until his little heart was tuckered out. On those days where it took all the effort in the world to drag his twin tails out of bed, Cream would stay with him at his workshop, making various new snacks to try or even helping in the hanger if the fox made it that far. Tails couldn't thank Cream enough for what she had done for him, and deep down inside, it was becoming obvious that there was more to this than friendship.

But was it right, to finally try again with someone so close? And what did she think of him? Those were the thoughts that weighed on the kitsune's mind today, and had made their way onto the small pad in his hand.

On the one side was a simple dedication to the one whom he had loved and the memories they had shared. The other contained a proposition, bold and daring, yet one he really hoped would be accepted. He was putting the finishing touches on each of them when a new voice startled him back into today "Hey there, big guy! Getting tired of the ground?"

"Oh! Hey Sonic" Tails replied, hovering down to give his best friend a high-five. "What are you up to today?"

"You know the drill, out for a run. Figured I'd give my lil bro a visit. Didn't expect to find you up a tree though. Something on your mind?"

The fox glanced back up into the sky, rubbing the back of his neck "Nahh… well …I'm not sure. It's kinda hard to explain…"

The blue blur cocked an eyebrow to that. Tails was a mechanical genius; there was no problem that he couldn't solve in Sonic's eyes. Whatever this was, it must be big. Which was just the diversion the hedgehog was looking for.

"Sonic," he started "how do you feel about Amy?" Tails still wasn't quite sure what to make of these unusual stirrings inside him, but maybe his friend had some kind of clue or reference point. After all, the young pink hedgehog was still almost always attached to the cobalt speedster, so there must be a good reason.

Of course, that was the one subject that Sonic did _not_ want to discuss. It was a topic that sent his brain through a loop and sapped the speed from his feet. In the end though, he knew he had to tell someone the truth, and why not his most trusted comrade? "Well Tails, that's hard to explain too. I guess the truth is, I love her. But I get so worried about her that I can't let her get close. So really, I'm not sure whats going on. Why do you ask?"

It wasn't quite the answer the fox was looking for, but maybe it was a start "Ummm… the thing is, I think…I may have feelings like that too..."

Sonic lit up with a grin and patted Tails on the head "Way to go, big guy! I'm sure Cream feels the same way."

His words were suddenly stuck in his throat _How did Sonic know?_

"It wasn't hard to figure out, big guy. And I'm guessing that has something to do with it" he continued as he pointed to the notepad Tails clutched.

"Oh, this? This is just…its nothing" he stammered out.

"Mind if I see this nothing?" Sonic asked. Tails reluctantly handed him the pad, and as he read it, the hedgehog's smile grew bolder "Wow, bro.. this is…"

"I know, I know, its silly"

"_Silly?_" Sonic replied in shock "Try 'amazing'! Tails, these are golden! Hang on; I'll be back in a sonic second!" And with that, the fastest thing alive was gone in a blue streak of dust and wind, leaving the confused kitsune to stare wide-eyed at what had just happened.

True to his word, Sonic returned as quickly as he had left. This time he carried two instruments with him. One was a mahogany acoustic guitar, which he gave to his best bud. In the other, an ivory electric guitar, the same one Tails had made for him not even a month ago. It came complete with built-in amp and string tuner.

"You still remember how to shred em, big guy?" Sonic asked

"Kinda…but do you really think these will be good like this?" he replied, a tic nervous at taking such an intimate thought this far.

"Only one way to find out. Come on bro, let's see what we can do!"

And so the two filled the Ruins with the wails and twangs of twin guitars, trying to find the tune that would be the vessel for such lyrical masterpieces. It wasn't just for Tails anymore. The blue hedgehog had finally made up his mind. He was going to risk it at last and tell the rose exactly how he felt. The fox had simply provided him with the words he was looking for.

After a few tries they had narrowed the melody to a much more passionate flair, but it was obvious something was missing. And seeing as how it was hard to think on the empty stomachs they had, both went inside Tails' house for some good old fashioned chili dogs. As they were chowing down, Sonic was lost in thought, drumming his fingers on his plate. Suddenly the answer hit them both like an Eggman attack.

"A drummer!" Both shouted.

"Yea! We need a good one too. But… who do we know with skills like that?" the mechanic asked.

It only took a second to figure that one out "Knuckles!" they both exclaimed again. So, as soon as the food was gone, both hopped into the remastered Tornado and screamed into the dying sunlight, afterburners trailing fire.

* * *

Up on Angel Island, the crimson guardian was also settling down to a nice fish dinner, grilled by campfire. The glow of the Master Emerald was subdued enough to reveal most all the evening stars, yet still acted like a cozy little nightlight. Around him, there was little noise to disturb his meal, and certainly no white-furred bats to disrupt his concentration. It was just the piece and quiet he could ask for. 

Until the twin-engine howl of an incoming plane broke that silence. Knuckles recognized it almost instantly as being the Tornado, but why Tails would be out for a joyride at this hour was beyond him. The echidna carefully descended the stairs of the shrine to the awaiting plane where an all-too-familiar voice greeted him.

"Whats up, Knux?" Sonic waved.

"Sonic? What are you up to at this hour?"

"Actually, me and Tails need someone with a certain talent. And it so happens that you are the first one that came to mind"

Knuckles laughed "What talent is that? Did you lose your remote again or what?"

Tails responded first, as he leapt down from the cockpit "Well, actually Knuckles, we need your drumming skills."

He looked at them completely clueless.

"Come on, red! You know! You are pretty good with those two ol' bongos you have"

"Those are sacred ritualistic instruments, thank you very much!" the echidna interrupted.

"Whatever, anyway, we have something you need to hear! Maybe even throw in your touch, ya know?"

"Come on, Knuckles! Please?" the little kitsune added.

The guardian thought for a few moments, stroking his chin. It was, at least, an unusual request. But it didn't involve him going anywhere, so he couldn't really think of a reason to decline. Besides, he was kinda bored anyway, standing post for a huge gemstone didn't offer excitement until someone tried to rob him.

"Well, … what the hell. Guess it won't hurt unless someone else hears it." The trio headed back up to the Emerald, and as soon as the echidna fetched his full set of noisemakers, they began to experiment. The notes echoed vibrantly into the night sky, catching the ears of a certain passing jewel thief. The combination of their talents certainly surprised Rouge, so she quickly took a concealed position in a tree to listen. She wasn't sure how the blue and orange team had talked the guardian into it, but she had to admit they had potential. Soon, the three had finally hammered out the sounds they wanted, and to them, it was a masterpiece. It had the native flow from Knuckles pounding drums, the howl of Sonic's guitar riffs, and the lyrical combination of Tails' emotional roller-coaster.

And to think, the bat just wanted to pay her old rival a visit. Mostly just to rile the big red knucklehead up, but even she could admit, she enjoyed his company. When they weren't dueling for the massive jewel he protected, Rogue actually looked forward to spending some time with him. Too bad he wasn't alone tonight _Looks to me like I've stumbled to a little party. Well, whats a lady to do?_

"Damm guys! We don't sound half bad!" Knuckles said, wiping some sweat from his brow "Maybe we have something here after all. How did you get this idea, fox-boy?"

Tails nervously plucked at his strings "Well…I kinda wrote them for… someone"

"Awww, Tails likes Cream! Tails likes Cream!" he teased.

_Did somebody send out a flyer or something?!!? _"At least I don't try and punch the girl I love! Unlike you!"

That shut the echidna up "What ever are you ranting on about, Tails?"

Sonic piped in "He means, dear spikey, that even _he _can tell you and Rouge have something going on. At least the big guy here is willing to admit what he's thinking."

Knuckles flashed a bright hue of crimson "I… I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Without warning, a new, very feminine and seductive voice rained down from above "Just what is all the yelling about? It's enough to hurt a lady's ears!" With a well-trained grace, Rouge landed without a sound next to her favorite foe, causing the echidna to light up like a bright cherry lamp.

"Oh, hey Rouge!" Tails greeted "We were just…_oomph_" Sonic quickly nudged him the ribs "We were just having a nice little hero-talk of sorts. That's all!" he bluffed, not having a clue how much she already heard.

"Oh, well isn't that nice?" she said, pretending to follow along. "Whats with the instruments? Did you write Amy a love song?" she teased. Sonic quickly flashed his own hue of red.

"You did?! That's so sweet! You should come play if for her tomorrow night, at my club downtown! Say around 9ish."

"Wait, what? Tomorrow?" Sonic and Tails echoed.

"Sure, tomorrow! I'll invite her, Cream, and a few others." That mention made Tails flush red, completing the cycle "You guys could be a huge hit!"

"Wait, I didn't agree to any" Knuckles tried to object, completely in vain.

"Great! See you guys tomorrow night at 9! Don't be late!" she finished. The hedgehog and fox simply stared at her dumfounded. Once they turned back to each other, she twisted to face her echidna, whose face was still handsome even when confused "Cant wait to hear what you've got _going on_ tomorrow night" she whispered in his ear. And with a quick kiss onto his cheek, Rouge disappeared just as fast as she had come, leaving everyone else too baffled to move.

"Well, guess we just got our first gig" Sonic quipped.

* * *

_**The next night: Rouge's club "K.H.A.O.S" 8:57pm**_

To some, the invite of a 'few others' usually meant you could count them all on two hands. To Rouge, it meant the floor of her club was bustling with people. Granted, for club standards, this _was_ quiet, but it still made the performers nervous. Sonic was pacing the backstage, wearing a steady groove in the floor. Knuckles was trying to calm himself by a quick boxing match with the air, and Tails was watching the mass of people, hoping to any spirits abroad he didn't forget what he was supposed to do. He spotted their audience quickly enough. Cream, Amy, and Rouge all approaching the front of the crowd.

"Hey guys! Looks like they're here!" he warned. The other two quickly appeared over his head and gave subtle sounds of surprise as they saw their targets.

Amy Rose was on the left, eyes alert and smile blazing. Gone was her normal red and white dress and boots. Tonight, she donned a flared black dress, floor length, form-fitting and open in the back. Her quills had grown long and flowed down her shoulders a modest distance. Coupled with the shining pink of lip gloss, the small diamonds suspended from ears and the black boots raising her about another inch, Sonic felt all rational thought leave his mind. _Well, this is it! It's now or never, hedgehog!_

Rouge was in the middle, leading the other two while making the normal small talk. Gone was her normal skintight battle attire. Instead, she wore a red v-neck top, cut just low enough to make the echidna's eyes go as wide as his expression. Sheathing her hips and legs was a short, yet frilly denim skirt and black, knee-high boots. She wore two golden rings in one ear and bracelets on her exposed wrists. _Damm, she really _is _gorgeous! _he thought with a satisfied smile _Maybe the fox was right after all. Besides, I do enjoy it when she's feisty._

And on the club owner's right was Cream, the innocent flower girl. She looked kind of nervous to be surrounded by so many people, but she still managed a vibrant smile. She wore a black, thin-strapped shirt which came down just low enough to show a hint of her of her well-toned stomach. Covering the rest of her down to the midnight heels she wore was a flowing ember dress that swirled around her delicate frame with every spin she made. Her ears curved perfectly down her back, and some kind of glittery shine adorned her lips. The young fox could swear his heart had just stood still.

Unexpectedly, the sweet rabbit turned to look up at the curtain, catching his eyes. Quickly, he covered his comrades back up and started pacing the groove the hedgehog had made. Sonic could see his best friend was about to pop, so there was just enough time for one last pep talk.

"Don't worry, bro. You'll sweep her off her feet tonight. We all will. Right, Knux?"

The echidna was frozen in place, still awe-struck and grinning. Sonic quickly pulled him back into the group by a handful of dreadlocks, causing no small amount of pain. "HEY, HEY, HEY!!! THOSE ARE MINE! LEGGO, DAMMIT!"

Pulling them into a huddle, the hedgehog focused his fellow performers "Alright, we all know what we are here for, so lets give em all they could hope for! Final check: clothes!"

"Check!" Tails replied first. He was sporting a black long sleeve t-shirt with the arm coverings rolled up. Paired with black jeans and boots, he felt as nervous as all sin, but he was still determined. He was going to make them both proud.

"Ready!" the echidna replied. Wearing a simple white muscle shirt and dark khaki pants with his traditional lego shoes, he was ready to make some noise and see where it went.

As for Sonic, he wore a white button up t-shirt which was daringly undone at the top. Add the black dress pants and leather shoes and even he had to admit he didn't look half bad. Hopefully Amy would like it too.

"Alright then! Mikes on, shades on, and let's do it to it!"

One last power fist into the air, then the performers clipped the microphones to their shirts, donned the matching midnight sunglasses they all had chosen and headed for what was sure to be a packed house and a wild night.

The announcing voice boomed over their heads, just in case no one saw the curtain rise "Ladies and gentlemen, Club K.H.A.O.S. presents three of the finest heroes around, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Miles Prower!!" The crowd cheered loudly for them, and Tails desperately restrained himself from scowling at the mention of his full name. He took his place at the lead vocal and acoustic point, with Sonic backing him on lead guitar and Knuckles on rhythm with the drum set they had created for this earlier in the day. Raising his hands to lower the volume, they began to play the first beats of what had become an energized memory "This first one is dedicated to someone we lost no too long ago. Someone's whose courage and love we won't forget. Here's to you, Cosmo" the fox said as he began to sing the words that began yesterday as simple random thoughts, now they were laid bare for the ones who mattered most to him, with two of his closest friends backing him in the chorus.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang  
_

The mass of people before them picked up on the beat quickly and started moving with their melody. But these three had only one person in mind, and their eyes were locked on their respective ladies even as they went about in the waves of others. Amy and Rouge were dancing quite energetically, but Cream was still a bit reserved about being so free from youth's and inexperience's sake.

_  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night.  
_

It wasn't quite what the girls were expecting, but they were still blown away by what the guys had done. Cream had lit up immensely at seeing Tails, causing him to light up as well. It had been a long time since she had seen him smile like that, and she was glad that it was thanks to her.

Amy was amazed at how well Sonic had cleaned up. She was also curious how Tails got him to stay put this long, but that was replaced by sheer heat when the blue blur nodded and smiled right at her as he went.

Rouge was simply impressed. She never knew the knucklehead had such a smooth voice, let alone such skill with an instrument. Now she was definitely glad she coerced them to come. It was finally time to see what her echidna could do.

_  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes.  
No room left to move in between you and I.  
We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.  
And we sang _

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

On cue, Sonic broke away into a passionate solo that he had made up on the spot. The people below responded with equal energy, dancing and swirling about like clouds in a tornado. Even Cream had finally gotten used to the sheer swell and was following Rouge and Amy with moves all own. Tails was glad his part was simple, because he could think of nothing else. To him she was simply beautiful. And looking back up at him, seeing him play with such feeling made her heart skip along with her hips. 

Once the hedgehog had wrapped up his part, all three clapped with the beat, causing the rest to follow. Now it was the kitsune's turn to shine with only his words in the next verse.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands.  
And we sang  


All three of them dove back into the song, instruments blazing with emotion. And the women somehow still matched their energies with ones unique to them. The vibrant pink hedgehog was spinning like a mad blender, her hair lashing over each shoulder and her voice carrying over to Sonic's ear with cheerful yells. The seductive bat was doing more with her abs and stomach, swaying and winding back and forth with a grace and sensuality unmatched. Knuckles wasn't sure what was louder; his drums or his heartbeat inside his skull. As for the young rabbit, she had completely cut loose, spinning her dress around her slender legs and letting her ears whip back and forth with her.

_  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh,)  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh,)  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night…_

They let the song end on one last howl from their guitars as the explosion of applause overwhelmed them. Each performer took a moment to wipe the anxious sweat from their brow and catch a quick breath. Their respective ladies were doing the same. Each were amazed at what the other could do, they had come quite a ways since those days onboard the _Blue Typhoon_.

"Wow, did you see Tails up there Amy? He looks so handsome!" Cream had to yell over everyone else, which is especially difficult for her normal quiet voice.

"They all look good up there, Creamy! Even Knuckie manages to clean up!" Rouge said.

"You said it! I'm glad you let us know what they were up to today!" Amy added, slightly winded. "But, I thought you said Sonic wrote that…"

The well-blossomed bat simply shrugged "You never know, they might just have more in store."

All three women nodded with eager anticipation.

"You ready?!" Tails called back, which was barely a whisper over the ocean of electricity forward of them.

"Let's kick it, bro!" Sonic replied.

"Yea! Let's bring em the fire!" Knuckles added, twirling his sticks.

The young fox stepped back to the tip of the platform. The dedication was done, now it was time to uncoil more present affairs and see what would unfold.

"Thank you, thank you! Alright, now, this next piece, we've each dedicated to someone special to our own hearts. We know you're out there. This is for you!"

And the hedgehog was off again, but this time with a much smoother, more intimate style than before. Those who had brought dates or came looking quickly scooped each other up and the pairs moved as one. Save for the remaining three who swayed front and center, their men were on stage, still dazzling them.

_Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking round with  
little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies _

_And it's alright  
_

_Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like  
I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
_

And in her heart, Amy Rose knew why Sonic never slowed down long enough for her to catch up. That was just the hedgehog doing what he was born to do. But now, the way his guitar spoke more than words could to her, she could sense that something had changed in her hero. Was he finally ready to let her catch up?

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Seems like everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
So I'll say why don't you and I get  
together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold  
each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're  
never going to let me in  
_

That was the thought that had started the whole adventure for the bright young fox. While it was true a small part of him would always mourn Cosmo and her sacrifice, he'd come to realize that she still wanted Tails to be happy. Even her last thoughts in this life had dwelt on that. So now, he took his first shot at doing just that, with the one person that made him as content and fulfilled as he'd ever known. And it was turning out to be quite more than what he expected. Still, there she was, smile broad and pure, eyes inviting and soothing and just the personality needed to mend a healing soul like his.

_When's this ever going to break?  
I think I've handled more  
than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
_

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Seems like everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
So I'll say why don't you and I get  
together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold  
each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're  
never going to let me in  
_

_And slowly I begin to realize  
this is never going to end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again'  
Ooh  
_

The azure hedgehog took off into another, more inviting solo bit, giving everyone else just enough time to try and wing a plan about what was about to happen next. And spending every free moment possible guarding the Master Emerald did nothing to prepare its protector for how to talk to such a beauty as Rouge. Still, Knuckles had a funny feeling in his gut that now was as close as he was going to get.

Once Sonic had finished his little number, the other two jumped in once more, fueling the last chorus with all the passion they could muster. And if their equals hadn't already done so, they completely blew any other pair or cluster of dancers near them away.

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Seems like everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
So I'll say why don't you and I get  
together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold  
each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're  
never going to let me in  
_

Ever so slowly, the musicians let their song fade into the dim as jubilation drowned it out again. It was a liberating feeling for all three of them, for now their move had been made, and the ones who brightened their hearts knew how they felt. Now it was the ladies turn, because as soon as the guys began to retreat from the stage, those three began to shuffle and steer their way to the backstage entrance.

"Holy crap dudes…we ROCK" Sonic said, almost out of breath.

"Wow…I can't believe we actually did it. That was amazing!" Tails added, still quite hyped.

"I'll say. Glad you could keep up with us, blue!" Knuckles replied. He was just as tired as the others, but it was best not to let them see that.

"Oh har har spikey, very…" his reply was cut short as another speeding hedgehog enveloped him full-on in a classic crushing hug "OH MY GOD SONIC, THAT WAS AMAZING!! I CANT TELL YOU HOW INCREDIBLE YOU WERE UP THERE!!"

"Whoa, whoa, chill Ames. It was nothing, really." Sonic replied as he returned hug. Tails and Knuckles both took that as their cue to let them be and hunt down the other two. Once they were sufficiently out of sight, he released his rose so his emerald eyes could lock with hers "Besides, I'm the one who should be thanking you. It was because you and your support I was able to even get up there tonight."

"You… really mean that?" she asked, eyes beginning to glisten with tears.

"Of course I do, babe. What I'm trying to say is… well, I love you Amy. I have felt this for as long as I can remember. Guess I could never figure out how to say it until now."

Oh, Sonic!" the rest of the conversation was exchanged through subtle purrs of pleasure as their mouths collided faster than chaos control. The cherry of her lips was burned into his as her mouth opened wide for him to explore. It didn't matter who knew about them now, for Sonic would always protect his little flower, no matter what.

* * *

Tails went for the exit door to cool off. But there standing next to it was Cream, breathing heavily and hands clasped in front of her, yet still wide-eyed and excited. "Hi Tails! You were great up there tonight! Did you really write those?" 

"Yea, I did." He offered her hand, which she gladly took. "I mean, Sonic and Knuckles helped me, but I came up with the idea. I wanted to figure out how I feel deep down."

"And how do you feel Tails?" she inquired as they walked towards one of the exits. Like a gentlemen, he opened the door for her. Once they were outside, he quickly wrapped the rabbit in a firm embrace, which she gladly returned "I feel like I've been missing something in my life. Or at least, I was taking the best thing I had for granted."

"It's not your fault. Cosmo meant a lot to all of us." She added, burying her face in his chest.

The fox stepped back enough to stroke her cheek and brace himself "Yea, but I think I'm ready to move on. Ready to let someone else in. And I… I want that to be you, Cream."

Her chocolate eyes grew as wide as her smile as she re-entangled him in a hug. He could feel his fur being soaked by tears, yet she did not shudder. After a few moments, her gaze relocked with his and sheer gravity drew them closer together. Slowly, Tails guided her quivering lips to his and let the sparks fly inside him as they met. Cream wrapped her arms around his back and neck to pull him tighter. Eventually, the need for air became too great. And as they broke away, she placed her head right back into his shoulder.

"I love you, Tails."

"And I love you too Cream. I promise to never shut you out again."

* * *

Knuckles headed out the other exit door, letting the cool air of night clear his mind and dry the perspiration from his upper body. That is, until Rouge's voice emanated from right behind him "Nice job Knuckie. Looks like you do have more than one gift after all." 

"Yea… guess looks can be deceiving after all" he replied, which actually surprised her a bit. "Listen, Rouge. I gotta say this much at least."

The bat's cerulean gaze flashed with interest "Oh?"

"Its like this…, you may be one of the most aggravating, most frustrating and most temperamental people I know. But I wouldn't know what to do without you around to make life fun up on that island. So I guess, what I'm asking Rouge… is if you… well would you stay"

She cut the rest of his idea off with a kiss; shocking the guardian and making him flush crimson all over. It was quick and to the point, but she stayed that close to his touch for what felt like eternity, letting him drink in all her lavender perfume, blazing ocean eyes and strawberry-kiwi lipstick.

"You had me at aggravating, knucklehead." she said, giggling softly

"Why you, I…" he growled incoherently, then swept the thief into a bold and passionate embrace. Now it was her turn to drink him in, the rough yet soothing feel of his mouth over hers and his strong arms ensnaring her firmly, pulling their bodies together. When he pulled back for oxygen, she felt her head spin in a daze.

"Guess you had me fooled on that one too." she said softly.

"I think we both have a lot to learn, my love." came the reply.

She smiled and grabbed both his hands, starting to guide him towards the outside stairs leading to her apartment above the club "Never to early to start baby."

Thus, their first performance had come to a close. And while flocks of others begged and screamed for more, these six had finally found that one supreme victory that was so elusive. All thanks to a troubled mind with a pad of paper and pencil.


End file.
